Gone from his grasp
by Panthera-Tigris-Tigris
Summary: Vegeta remembers the way she laughed, the way she cried, and in the end..Died... Angsty story about our favorite couple. VB


I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears.  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave.  
Because your presence still lingers here.  
And it won't leave me alone.  
  
Vegeta was starring at his feet, while walking. He wanted to stop, but he seemed to be walking even faster. It's been a month since she's been gone. He told this to himself over and over again. But he couldn't seem to convince himself. Bulma had died from a natural death. He couldn't bring her back. And if the eternal dragon couldn't bring her back. What hope was there?  
  
He didn't go to her funeral. It was too hard to except the fact, and a funeral wouldn't be any help. He did convinced himself, however, if he didn't say goodbye, she wouldn't really be gone. But time told him otherwise.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal.  
This pain is just too real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.  
  
He looked up at the sky and hoped she was looking down at him. Ever since the funeral he has been filled with memories of her. He hardly got to tell her good-bye.  
  
He had been training, and the next thing he knew, an ambulance is rushing her to a hospital. Once he arrived, the doctors had the nerve to tell him to wait. He would've punched them out, but Bulma whispered, "No, please."  
  
He sat in the waiting room, trying to figure out what was going on. He over heard a doctor say she had a dangerously high heart rate. But what did he know about human sicknesses? To make everything worse, her friends came. They were all worried and showing him sympathy and pity! And the women were crying.  
  
The doctor came and told us, we could see her. Everyone was around her bed asking pointless questions, like "How do you feel?" If she's been rushed to the Hospital, she's probably not feeling very well. He had to wait in the corner, silent, until everyone left. His pride wouldn't allow me to show any emotion in front of them.  
  
The machine with the green, Zig - Zag, lines started beeping and slowly going straight. Her breathing was getting uneasy. Vegeta pushed aside Krillin and Gohan and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him, with tearful eyes. She whispered her last words to him. He stared at her wide-eyed. Then the doctors and nurses rushed in and were changing tubes and other medical objects. He looked back down at her. Her once tearful eyes were closed now. Her grip on his hand was loosening, but his was getting tighter.  
  
The machine with the green, pointy, lines were now straight. And the beeping was a single sound. The doctors forced them out and he couldn't object. He was stunned. The others brought him to the waiting room. The doctors returned in about a half an hour. He said he had bad news . . . she was gone. His stunned expression briefly became sorrow. Then, it became rage. He took the doctor by the collar with one hand, and then with the other he was about to hit him. But he caught a glimpse of the others. They weren't mad, But sad. He dropped the doctor and flew out the door of the hospital. His mind traveled back to her last words.  
  
" I love you. "  
  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears.  
And I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have all of me.  
  
Vegeta stopped suddenly. He walked passed the tombstones. He saw hers, and he couldn't do it. He couldn't accept it. He turned around and looked to the sky. He saw a glimpse of her, and turned around again. He walked in front of her tombstone, and knelt. It read:  
  
Bulma Briefs  
Wonderful Wife, Mother, Daughter and Friend.  
You'll never be forgotten.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal.  
This pain is just too real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.  
  
He put his hand on top of the stone. He took a breath and closed his eyes.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears.  
And I've held your hand through all the years.  
But you still have all of me.  
  
"This is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do." He started looking down at his knees. Tears were starting to form, but he blinked them away. He was stronger than that. After a long moment he said, "Bulma, I still love you."  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.  
And though you're still with me.  
I've been alone all along.  
  
"Good bye." He couldn't hold back his tears anymore. 


End file.
